Generally, an existing aerosol fire extinguishing device mainly includes an inner cylinder body, a cylinder cover component arranged on the cylinder body, and an ignition composition coated by a thermal insulation material, an ignition head, a coolant and a ceramic chip etc. arranged in the inner cylinder body in turn. Normally, after the ignition head ignites the ignition composition, a great amount of aerosol smoke is generated by a relatively fast stratified combustion of a grain. These high temperature aerosols are cooled by a coolant layer and then spouted out by a spout of the cylinder cover component to act on a fire source directly to suppress a fire. However, a coating defect, a pyrotechnic grain crack or a serious blockage of a gas channel may lead to a sudden rise of the pressure in the cylinder body to deflagrate the grain. A gas with an ultra-high pressure which is increased quickly is vented forward rapidly to thrust the spout aside and strike the nozzle out at an extremely high speed, thus causing a very large recoil force. The powerful recoil force drives the cylinder body to move backwards rapidly, which is very easy to cause a serious injury to an operator. At the same time, after explosion ventilation, a hot air stream will be accumulated in the cylinder body, and the inner cylinder cover component etc. of the aerosol fire extinguishing device will also disengage with the cylinder body at an extremely high speed and fly outwards for a relatively long distance, which may cause other accidents or even more serious accidents, such as an explosion of the cylinder body of the inner cylinder, and the like when an accumulated pressure is too high.
However, almost all inner cylinder bodies of existing aerosol fire extinguishing devices lack of explosion ventilation (prevention) measures. A method of pressing a front cover tightly is applied at most, which cannot vent explosion safely and still fails to solve the problems above. Therefore, all inner cylinder bodies of the existing aerosol fire extinguishing devices have potential safety hazards to great personal injuries or material damages caused by a powerful recoil force generated after deflagration of an composition, an explosion of a cylinder body and detachment of an inner cylinder cover component.